Love has become hate
by perle-de-lune
Summary: The story is about a Norwegian metalhead girl, Claudia Sørensen, who had a hard life. She got left by her ex, Åsmund Hagen. She actually saw the Slenderman when she was younger but she didn't know it was him. Later on, she will become a Slenderwoman, and she will also do a revenge. She will discover who is Slenderman as well..


" Why did you leave me.. ? ", I thought.

My name was Claudia Sørensen. I was from Narvik, a nice city in Norway. I was 19 years old. I was a metalhead, and I had blue eyes and light brown hair. I was mostly a quiet person but who was very nice.. I hated people, I got bullied a lot during all my childhood.. I didn't have any friends, and my ex just left me.. And I didn't know why..

" We must break up. I can't handle you anymore, Claudia.. ", My ex's voice suddenly came up in my mind. His phrase made my heart broken.

His name was Åsmund Hagen. He was 21 years old, and he was Norwegian and Finnish. He was a metalhead too, but he was quite tall, he had blue eyes, long blonde hair with a beard. He used to be nice, but not anymore. I discovered his dark side with the time and then he had to leave me..

It was today, the 4th of November 2015 he left me. It was already the night and I was in the forest, sitting on a dead tree trunk. My hands were covering my face and I kept crying. My feels were too strong towards him. I loved him too much.. I was too nice with him.. I thought he would become the man of my life.. I never had loved someone that much before..

And now I felt like I was nothing.. I just wanted to disappear from this cruel and heartless world.. He was the only person I could finally tell about everything.. I trusted him so much.. I remembered I used to call him 'min elskede' which meant my beloved in Norwegian.. He was my first love and I guessed he would be the last one as well..

I didn't know why but I suddenly felt being watched. I felt like someone was examining me and trying to guess what happened too. Maybe Åsmund was still here and he was watching me ? Or maybe someone else ? Or maybe it was just my imagination.

I got up and I tried to look around. It was so dark so I couldn't see anything. Then I grabbed my phone, turned it on to use it as a flashlight. I was looking around me and I saw nothing. I guessed it was just my imagination then.

I sat down again and sighed. I looked at my phone. It was already 2:45 am and I still didn't go back to home. I preferred to spend my night in the forest than in home because I loved to be close to the nature, it was peaceful for me. And I also knew my dad was busy with his concerts so it wasn't worth to go back home pretty late. I was sure he wouldn't notice me and such, like always.

I was still holding my phone and I was watching all of the pictures of me with my ex. I already missed him so much.. But I was thinking about to delete them so I would forget about him since I was sure he wouldn't talk to me anymore.

Once I deleted the pictures, I didn't feel much better.. I needed his presence somehow.. I really should forget about him because he hurt me too much in my life.. So I decided to put some music to change my mind, my favourite band, Behemoth. Then I fell asleep.

3 days later, I woke up in a morning. I looked at my phone. It was 7:30 am. I didn't sleep well this night. I kept having nightmares about Åsmund. I started to cry again. I was thinking about to go back to sleep tonight at home so it would probably be better for me..

I spent all of my day in the forest as usual. It was rather relaxing. I checked my phone battery and it was 5%. It started to rain. I loved rain so much, it helped me to change my mind. I looked up and let the water drops fall all over my face.

It stopped raining at 3:00 am. I started to feel sleepy and like I said I would go back home tonight. I left the forest, and I was walking down the streets. It was quite dark around there. I finally reached my home. It was now 3:25 am. I saw my dad was here but he didn't notice me after 3 days of my absence and I was sure he didn't even know what was going on with me. I knew it..

" Pappa.. ! ", I called him clearly. No answer.

I deeply sighed and went upstairs in my bedroom. I charged my phone and checked my messages on WhatsApp. I saw my ex wrote to me 7 hours ago. It was only a 'Hej'. I didn't want to answer him back. I was feeling very bad, especially with my dad who ignored me. I went to my bed, closed my eyes and directly fell asleep.

 _Few weeks later.._

" Claudia ! Claudia ! I must tell you something horrible ! ", My dad suddenly came in my bedroom and woke me up. He was weeping.

" Pappa.. What's wrong ? ", I asked with a sleepy tone.

" Your brother died in a car accident... ".

" WHAT ?!.. That's not possible ! ", I couldn't believe it.. My brother.. Min broren.. No..

I saw my dad's face. His face was full of tears. I couldn't cry this time, I was too shocked.. He was a very nice person, way nicer than Åsmund. I really regretted that I didn't talk much to him, he was like a stranger to me.. I never met my mom since she was dead when I was born and then my brother died right now.. Why.. Just why.. I felt like I was somehow cursed..

" Claudia please stay beside me.. I'm going to do a break from playing in my band.. I feel depressed right now.. ", My dad begged me to stay with him.

" Sure, Pappa... I will stay with you. ", I nodded and looked at his eyes.

" Thank you.. ", He slightly smiled.

Now I mostly spent my days in the living room with my dad reading books about paranormal, ghosts and spirits. It was one of my passions, I was always interested about those kind of things. I was reading in front of the chimney. The flame was burning bright. It looked beautiful.

My phone vibrated. I grabbed my phone and checked the messages. My ex again wrote to me on WhatsApp.

" Why didn't you say hi back ? ", He typed this to me.

" Sorry I didn't feel strong enough to talk.. ", I typed him back.

" You're so rude. A hi is easy to type, right ?", Åsmund said.

" I'm sorry.. ", I started to cry. He saw my answer but he didn't reply back. " Oh my god, I wonder why was he still talking to me.. What did he want from me ? ", I thought.

I put my phone away and tried to focus on my reading. I never saw something from paranormal if I remembered well. I wished I had seen one. I always wanted to have contact with a ghost, a spirit, a demon, and more. I was sure they were nicer than humans. So sad I didn't have a ghost friend or something..

The next day, Åsmund typed to me on WhatsApp. It was just a 'Hej.'. I answered 'Hej.' back.

" Are you busy today ? ", he asked.

" No I'm not. Why ? ", I replied.

" Do you want to join me in the forest today this afternoon ? "

I couldn't believe it. I started to smile.

" Of course ! I feel like it's gonna be nice ! :) ", I quickly typed back to him from too much excitement. I was too happy that I even put an emoticon in my message. I almost never did it, it was really rare.

" OK. See ya soon. ", He said.

" His answers were always like this, kind of careless from him. He didn't knew that I was finally happy after I was sad for a while ?! ", I thought and then I sighed.

I needed to tell to my dad that I was going to go outside today.

" Pappa ? ", I went to him.

" Ja ? ", He asked.

" I will go outside today to the forest if it's okay for you. "

" Yes, it's okay for me.. ", He answered. "But wait ! ", he added.

" Ja ? ", I said.

" Please come back at home as soon as possible. I need my daughter because I feel horribly alone.. ", Pappa begged to me.

" Sure Pappa, don't worry about this. ", I nodded and smiled to him.

" Be safe and take care.. ", He added.

I looked back at him and nodded.

Once I arrived in the forest, I saw my ex and I smiled at him.

" Hej ! I'm so happy to see y- AAAH ! ", I couldn't finish my phrase. Someone caught me from behind, I didn't expect this. I felt too scared right now. My heart was beating so fast. I turned my head and I just saw a boy's face. I recognised him. He was one of Åsmund's friends. I felt my hands being wrapped with a rope. I literally couldn't do anything. He pushed me to the ground. It hurt a lot. I heard him laughing and I noticed my ex didn't even say hi back to me and I saw him smirking.

Someone else violently grabbed my head by holding my hair. I tried to see who were they, and it was a girl. She looked like one of Åsmund's exes, and I remembered I hated her so much. She used to bully me at school.

" St-stop it, please.. ", I tried to talk with a weak tone.

" Haha no. ", she aggressively replied.

Another girl appeared and bent down right in front of me. I didn't even know who was her. I guessed she was also one of his exes since Åsmund loved to be with girls. And I remember he used to cheat on me several times but I forgave him easily..

She slapped me many times for no reason. I was screaming. It was hurting so much. I heard my ex laughing evilly. His friend came to me and he was holding a thick piece of rotten wood.

" Why are you doing this to me ?! I haven't done anyth- " I couldn't finish my phrase as he directly sticked that piece of wood into my mouth. I couldn't scream for help, and I couldn't talk anymore. It had a horrible taste. It tasted like shit.

" Swallow it. Now ! ", His friend added as he tried to put it deeper into my mouth. It hurt so hard and I couldn't swallow it because it was too big for me.

" Lemme finish this. ", My ex spoke up and walked near me. He stomped my back many times. I felt like he was breaking my back. He ended up spitting on my face.

They all left and ran away. They were laughing a lot. They didn't even say goodbye to me. And Åsmund didn't even tell me he wasn't going alone. I felt betrayed again.. I couldn't believe I survived to this, but I felt like I was slowly dying alone.. I started to feel tears on my cheeks, and I couldn't breathe well. My life would end soon.. I noticed my skin slowly started to become pale. I wanted to go back home right now but I couldn't do anything. My body started to become taller as well.

" What's going on with myself ? Am I transforming or... ? ", I thought. I started to lose my bracelets and my necklaces too. My clothes were changing to a black suit with a black tie. I wanted my Behemoth t-shirt back. I loved it so much. It was a gift from my brother. My hair started to turn black and grew longer. Tentacles suddenly came out from my back. I was worried and I was crying more. I felt my face started to disappear too and I stopped crying. I became faceless.

The rope which was wrapping my hands got broken into pieces because of my sudden changes. I spat out the piece of wood from my mouth as well. I felt different. Now I felt powerful and immortal. I got up and I looked at my hands and the suit I was wearing. It strangely reminded me of that 'tall guy in disguisement' I had seen when I was 10 years old. I wondered how could I transform like this.

I stopped looking at my hands. Then I suddenly saw that 'tall guy in disguisement' in front of me. I was actually curious about him. I came closer to him. I noticed I was almost as tall as him. I was examining him and I felt like he was the boy version of my new myself.

" Who are you ? And what happened to me that I look like you ? ", I asked to him.

" I am the Slenderman. I actually know you. You were Claudia Sørensen and I saw you when you were 10 years old for the first time. ", He answered.

I was really surprised. I felt like he knew everything about me.

" That's funny. I actually saw Slenderman when I was 10 years old, and I thought he was just a guy in disguisement. Shame on me ! ", I thought.

" I was watching you when you were crying because of Åsmund Hagen and I knew there was something wrong. I teleported away when you used your phone as a flashlight. ", He added.

" Now I understood why I felt being watched. It wasn't my imagination then.. If only I knew Slenderman earlier.. ", I thought.

" And to answer your question, from now on, you became a Slenderwoman. The fate wanted you to be like this. ", He finished his phrase.

" Wow.. That's... surprising, I-I.. I don't know what to say.. ", I was too surprised that I didn't know what to say.

" That's alright. ", He chuckled.

I decided to stay with him for a while. I realised that Slenderman was actually very nice.

After 1 week being with him, I remembered that I still didn't go back home. I forgot about it. I hoped Pappa was alright. I felt bad for making him wait 1 week to see me..

I quickly went back home and I saw a letter from my dad.

 _" Claudia, my daughter, where are you ? You told me you will be back at the same day. I can't survive without you for a week.. I needed your presence everyday.. Remember I was deeply depressed that I even needed to take a break from playing in my band.. Don't tell me you are dead.. But I guess you are.. I'm sorry, but I had to. Look above you, it's me, Pappa. I'm so sorry... Goodbye for now.._

 _Lots of love from your Pappa. "_

I was shocked when I read this.. I couldn't believe he would have done something like that. I looked up and I saw my dad being hung by himself. I remembered I wanted to be back home as soon as possible.. It wasn't my fault actually. It was my ex's fault, all of his own fault !

I wanted to take my revenge : I was thinking about to kill him first, then his exes and his friend. They had done many horrible things to me, especially Åsmund.

So I teleported in front of my ex. When he saw me, he screamed and tried to run away but I quickly grabbed him with my tentacles. I was staring at him.

" Who- who are you... ? ", He asked.

A note written ' Guess who is she. It's easy. " dropped into his hands.

" Cl-cl-Claud... ? ", He couldn't finish because he was very scared of me. He never said sorry to me about all those things he had done to me.

" Go... Go awa- ", I directly killed him by sticking one of my tentacles through his heart as he didn't finish his phrase. I threw his corpse away. I couldn't believe I had done such things like this but I had to. He deserved for that.

Then I teleported to his exes. Now I was in a mood for eating, I was a bit hungry. I was hiding behind them and I left a note in front of them. It was written " Don't look back. Or she will take you. " They saw the note and they were laughing so hard.

" That's retarded ! Kids these days haha. ", One of Åsmund's exes kept laughing.

" Yeah I know right haha. ", His other ex answered.

They turned their back and saw me. I slowly smirked and opened my mouth. They both stared at me and screamed.

" Holy shit ! That thing is true ! ", They both said at the same time.

" Thing ? They called me thing ?! Well they will see that hehe.. ", I thought.

I both grabbed them with my tentacles and I first ate their heads off. Then I ate the rest of them. It was quite delicious.

And the last one was Åsmund's friend. So I teleported behind him and he saw my tentacles waving in front of him. He was trapped. He was too scared that he couldn't cry. A note from me dropped into his hands. It was written " Look behind you. ". He turned his back and saw me.

" Who.. who the fuck are y- ", He couldn't finish his phrase as I ripped him off into many pieces.

I finally finished my revenge. I felt so much better now. I felt free.

I left a note against a tree in the forest.

" Love has become hate. I am Slenderwoman. "

I left another one further from the first note.

" My name was Claudia Sørensen. "

And I left the last one.

" Now it's your turn. Maybe you will find me one day ? "


End file.
